This invention relates to improved j-nut fastener members and fastening methods. The improved fastener members have an outboard flap; the improved fastening methods utilize fastening members with such a flap.
So-called j-nut fastening members are very well known. Known, also, is use of such a fastening members to fasten a first sheet-like fastenable member to a second member at an isolated fastening opening of the first.
A fastening opening of a fastenable member is isolated if, for instance, shape or distance prevents or otherwise inhibits sliding of free ends of a j-nut member along respective sides of the fastenable member from an exterior edge to the fastening opening. A flange or other obstructive geometry of a fastenable member, for example, may isolate a fastening opening of the fastenable member. Similarly, obstructive or other geometry of a first fastenable member may contribute to isolation of a fastening opening of a second fastenable member, for example, if such geometry interferes with proper alignment of the j-nut and fastening openings.
Even if a first fastenable member has a fastening opening which is not isolated, fastening expedience, e.g., ease of insertion of the j-nut bolt, may dictate use of a j-nut at an isolated fastening opening of the second member.
When a fastenable member has an isolated fastening opening, use of a j-nut calls also for an access opening in the fastenable member. The free ends of the j-nut then may respectively slide from an edge of the access opening adjacent the fastening opening to the fastening opening.
The access and fastening openings typically are larger than strictly required for fastening; the larger openings facilitate operative engagement of a j-nut member and adjustments of the fastenable members thereafter during fastening.
The larger openings, of course, open an even greater amount of a fastenable member. The greater amount of opening may prevent after fastening sealing engagement by the other fastenable member, especially when the other member has a geometry which does not correspond to the geometry around the fastening and access openings of the first member.
It is an object of this invention to provide fascile means and methods for fastening a first fastenable member to a second at an isolated, fastening opening of the first in a manner that seals an access opening of the first fastenable member.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a fastener member which fastens first and second fastenable members and acts as a seal.
These and other objects are accomplished as will be evident from the hereinafter disclosure.